If
by EbonyRiddenSoul
Summary: "The words will never show the you I've come to know. There's no one home but you, You're all that's left me too. And when my love for life is running dry, You come and pour yourself on me. Tomorrow and today, beside you all the way. And when the world was through, Then one by one the stars would all go out, Then you and I would simply fly away" Spamano! 1-shot!


**A.N. I am a fan of the group Bread. I have their greatest hits album on my phone and while listening to the song If I decided to write a one shot fanfiction.**

 **Spamano just happened to be on my mind as I began writing. I'm not claiming this song fits them perfectly or anything. That would definitely be a stretch. They just persisted on being the lovers in the story so who was I to deny them.**

 **If you've never heard the song, I suggest you give it a listen. It's quite short and quite sweet. Just look up If by Bread, on YouTube and you should find it easily.**

 **Anyway, here this is. Please enjoy, and leave a review telling me what you thought of it.**

 **If**

 _"If a picture paints a thousand words...then why can't I paint you?"_

It was a lesser known fact that the southern personification of the country of Italy was just as much of an artist as his more well-known, and received, brother.

When Romano had taken up painting, he had at first, very simply, wished to try it out. He wanted to see if he'd have any natural talent for the art. As it turned out he was able to sell quite a few of his paintings. Of course they were only ever sold under the name of an alias. He did not wish to advertise his hobbies to the entire world. It was not really any of their business in the first place.

Spain knew of Romano's talent with a brush however.

He'd shower Romano with compliments whenever he'd finish another piece. He provided Romano with plenty of ideas that fueled his creativity. He normally painted scenes of nature or everyday interactions he could see in the small Italian countryside village in which he resided. However, once he tried to paint the one who directly inspired most if not all of his pieces, he found himself utterly displeased with the outcome.

This was a reoccurring predicament Romano found himself in. For some frustrating reason he could never seem to capture Antonio perfectly on the canvas. There was always something lacking in the oil painted face staring back at him from the canvas as it sat neatly on his easel.

This last try had not produced an outcome much different from all the other tries. Romano sighed in frustration.

A creaking floorboard behind him alerted him that he was no longer alone in his work space.

His head turned just in time to see Spain stand from his position, leant against the door frame. The older personification was dressed in a simple pair of loose fitting pajama pants. His bare feet padded across the wooden floor until he reached His desired destination; Romano's side, as he sat on a stool before his easel.

Spain hummed in appreciation as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around his lover. The warmth of his bare skin overcame Romano's senses and he blushed mildly, despite himself. The green eyed male spoke softly as he asked Romano if he would be coming to bed anytime soon.

Romano did not give a verbal response. Instead he sat still, thinking over his latest creation. He gave the canvas before him a scrutinizing look over, before turning his head to look into the face of the real flesh and blood inspiration, attached to his side.

His eyes were warm. His smile kind and inviting. Such a genuine, sincere, loving face. It seemed it was simply an impossible feat to accomplish.

The words he'd paint would never fully be able to show all that this wonderful man beside him, truly was.

* * *

 _"If a face could launch a thousand ships...then where am I to go?"_

With Romano being the lesser known personification of the country, he was left little to no tasks or jobs to complete or worry over. The Northern personification, his younger brother, was more preferred by their boss and other officials. So all of the general responsibility that came with being a country fell to him, Italy Veneziano.

If Romano was being honest, he'd say he was both pleased and displeased by these circumstances.

He was Italian so He was a lazy person by nature. However, that in no way meant that he did not wish to receive some form of recognition, once in a while, as being a part of their major representation as far as being a physical personification of the Nation of Italia went.

Whenever he found himself getting particularly fed up, or depressed by his circumstances...the love of his life never failed to make him feel better.

Being that he was a, what Japan called: Tsundere, Romano found it very difficult to actually admit out loud the extent to which he truly appreciated the way Spain would come over and lavish him with all the attention and special care that only an intimate lover could manage to give.

Romano knew where to find Spain too if he wished to go find his green eyed lover himself. He simply had to go to the man's home and once there he was greeted with warmth and genuine care. Spain didn't even seem to mind if Romano came for the specific purpose of pouring out all of his frustrations, worries, and insecurities on him either.

He was always there to help Romano rekindle his passion for life whenever he came to feel particularly discouraged.

* * *

 _"If a man could be two places at one time, I'd be with you."_

There were times when Romano could not be with Spain when he wanted to though. The couple found themselves parted for sporadic lengths of time due to the many random meetings Spain found himself being summoned to attend as a nation.

Whenever such instances fell upon their personal time, Romano could never find a good enough distraction to draw his attention away from the simple matter that he was not with his lover and his lover was not with him.

He recalled Spain once saying that if he could ever be in two places at once he would definitely choose to be by his side, all the time. Always and forever seemed an over exaggeration; and so Romano had ridiculed the idea as soon as the spaniard had vocalized it.

However, the thought was so sweet and impossible. It was such a Spain thing to say. Romano had felt warmth fill his chest as he'd appreciated silently; the romantic idiot that was his lover.

* * *

 _"If the world should stop revolving spinning...slowly down to die. I'd spend the end with you."_

It was said that two people who shared a profound bond would become more and more similar the more time they spent with the other. Romano definitely believed that concept to be true and, actually, he didn't mind it all that much as he had once had the audacity to think up a tragic, romantic, idiotic scenario of sorts himself.

He had imagined what it would be like if the world ended.

The thought was, admittedly, found to be, momentarily, jolting and disturbing as it had reared its head within his personal late night, pre-bedtime, musings. However as he'd laid in his bed really pondering the scenario his thoughts wandered naturally to his beloved partner who'd laid beside him in bed, already fast asleep.

Romano had smiled as he had looked upon his peaceful unaware expression. He'd resolved right then in his mind that he would leave everyone else to deal with the world's end on their own. The most important person was right beside him. He is the only one Romano would wish to spend his final moments of existence with.

It was such a tragically romantic thought overall, that Romano had nearly laughed outright by the end of it. He stopped himself though, for fear of waking his sleeping partner.

If people came to adopt the behaviors, characteristics, and mannerisms of those they admired-or in this case loved-then Romano was certain that he'd officially adopted Spain's idiotic romanticism.

It was with that final endearing thought that Romano had drifted to sleep. His hand had subconsciously found its way into Spain's.

Even lost deep in sleep they did not fail to seek out one another. So they slept. Hands entwined, gently.


End file.
